


Can't Fight The Moonlight

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Rey, Dominant Rey, F/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rey knows what she wants, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Soft Ben Solo, Vaginal Sex, love on a picnic table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Rey loved the way the moonlight carved the shadows of Ben’s face into a fine masterpiece. She watched him as they stood at the railing of the overlook, the view of the river gorge before them absolutely breathtaking.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020, Smutember 2020





	Can't Fight The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my fabulous beta and moodboard maker, LadyRhi.
> 
> This was fun to write, and some of my best filth ever. Enjoy!

[ ](https://imgur.com/ve7xknW)

Rey loved the way the moonlight carved the shadows of Ben’s face into a fine masterpiece. She watched him as they stood at the railing of the overlook, the view of the river gorge before them absolutely breathtaking. 

Really though, she would rather look at Ben than the gorge, especially when he was distracted and she could take in his features without the concern of being caught. Most people wouldn’t consider him to be classically good looking - but the features others might find unattractive, Rey found endearing. 

From the moles that dotted his face to his long nose and slightly crooked teeth, Rey couldn’t think of a single thing that she didn’t like about Ben Solo ... save one. 

He had yet to admit his feelings for her.

They had been friends since her freshman year at Chandrila University, when she had walked into the English Literature class he had been the TA for, and promptly tripped over his feet as she’d tried to find a seat in the crowded lecture hall.

….

“You bloody wanker! Keep your damn overly large feet out of the aisle!” Rey had snapped as she’d struggled to pick herself back up, having landed on the hard cement floor of the lecture hall. 

A large hand reached down to help her up, a velvety voice replying while she’d scrambled to her feet.“I’m sorry. Might I suggest watching where you are walking from now on?” 

Rey looked up to find a pair of expressive chocolate eyes staring down at her, a shock of silky raven hair hanging in the face of the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen.

“Arsehole,” she muttered rebelliously, even while she’d taken his hand and scrambled to her feet with his aid. She’d felt her face color as she’d found a seat and watched the black-haired arse walk to the front of the lecture hall.

“Good Morning. My name is Ben Solo, and I am Professor Holdo’s TA for Introduction to English Literature 101. Let’s begin by passing out the term’s syllabus…”

….

Ben could feel Rey’s eyes on him as he gazed out over the Letchworth Gorge. He always could. The two of them had a yearly tradition - no matter where they lived or if they had a significant other in their lives, they always spent Labor Day weekend together, camping at the state park in western New York.

In two days, he would drive eight hours back to New York City, and Rey would drive the half-hour to Buffalo, both going back to their everyday lives. They would talk on the phone, text, and have video calls, but it wouldn’t be the same.

Ben knew he would tell himself he’d find someone like her, that he’d try to date. The truth was, though, that there wasn’t anyone like Rey Sands. 

If only he could just  _ tell _ her how he felt.

Maybe he'd have the courage this trip, he’d tried to convince himself in the car optimistically - but then, he'd told himself the same thing for the last four years, since they’d started this tradition. Ben would give himself his annual pep talk on the drive up, telling himself that this was going to be  _ the year _ , and that he was finally going to tell Rey what she meant to him.

He’d had the words on the tip of his tongue thousands of times, but at the last second, he could never manage to push them out into the air. What if she rejected him, and he had to finally deal with the brutal fact that she didn’t want him like he wanted her?

He may be an editor at one of the top publishing houses in New York City, but Ben Solo was  _ not  _ good at affairs of the heart. He knew he couldn’t handle having his own heart broken by the woman he had been in love with since college.

….

“Ben?”

Rey’s voice came to him from just outside his tent, her lilting accent drawing him out of his drowsy state to fully alert.

“Yeah?” Ben rustled around the floor of the tent until he found his flashlight, which he lit so he could see where the zipper was to open the flap of his tent. When he had it open, Rey surprised him when she ducked in and turned, zipping it up behind her.

Turning to face him again, she smiled. “Hi. My sleeping bag is not warm enough, and I’m cold. I also have a gazillion mosquitoes in my tent. Can I stay here with you?” Her words were rushed and her face heated as she looked at Ben, who was watching her in stunned silence.

_ This was a completely stupid plan, Rey,  _ she berated herself. _ Ben helped you buy that sleeping bag - he knows it’s the same one he has. _

“Sure,” Ben rasped, surprising her a moment later. “As long as you don’t mind sharing a pillow with me…”

“I drool,” Rey blurted out, blushing furiously when Ben chuckled.

“I snore. Aren’t we the pair?” Ben grinned down at her, and Rey just shook her head slightly in amused consternation.

“That we are.”

….

Ben slid back into his sleeping bag, unzipping it so that Rey could slide in beside him. Once she was settled, he worked the zipper back up, effectively casing him inside the sleeping bag with the woman of his dreams pressed up against his front. Her feet were cold, he instantly realized, as she pressed them unmercifully against his calves. She giggled when she caught him swearing fiercely under his breath.

“I told you I was cold, didn’t I? You’re so warm… like an oven…” Rey purred as she scooted closer into him. She kept shimmying until her ass was resting  _ right  _ against his cock - which was beginning to perk up, despite his best efforts to will it to behave. Rey sighed as she settled in more cozily, her body warm against his. 

“You can put your arm around me, Ben. It’s okay. You don’t have to be so  _ stiff _ .” Rey’s voice was soft in the darkness and Ben swallowed thickly, his mouth completely dry as he threw his arm around her middle. He snuck his other arm under her head, letting it serve as a pillow for her to sleep on. “Mmm, much better. Night, Ben.” Rey wriggled back against him, her ass grinding slightly against his cock as it started to thicken. It was fully awake and avidly interested in the perfect ass frolicking against it.

_ Traitorous bastard,  _ Ben thought at his own manhood while he listened to Rey’s breathing even out, her presence in his arms the most exquisite torture known to man. After a few more moments, he sighed, grinding his cock into her slowly, hoping to not wake her as he tried to ease the heavy ache that was quickly becoming ever more insistent.

Rey kept her eyes closed, feigning sleep while she congratulated herself on how her plan was working  _ perfectly _ . Her core was already soaked with desire as she felt Ben’s thickness against her ass, grinding slowly several times, only a few dreadful layers of fabric between their skin.

_ Time to up the ante. _ Rey let out a tiny sigh, holding in a smile when Ben stilled apprehensively behind her. Turning strategically so that the wide palm of his hand rested over her breast, she let her breathing fall back into the rhythm she had practiced so carefully before this trip. She waited patiently, hoping he would react as her core clenched with need.

Ben had stilled immediately when Rey let out a sigh in her sleep, and when she turned so that his hand was resting on her breast, he’d sent up a silent prayer to whatever omniscient beings that seemed to be snickering down at him from the heavens right now. Waiting until she was sleeping soundly again, he let his fingers surreptitiously drift over her nipple, delighted when it started to harden under his fingers. Her breast was divine, warm under his hand, and Ben was certain that if he touched her bare skin, it would be so incredibly soft.

_ I can’t do this, _ Ben thought to himself, suddenly pulling his hand away from Rey’s breast with self-reproach.  _ I am not a fucking pervert-scumbag who touches a woman without consent - no matter how much I want her. This just isn’t any woman, either. It’s Rey, the woman I’ve been in love with for fucking years, now. Get it the fuck together, Solo, you asshole! _

Ben turned onto his back with a silent sigh, careful to keep his arm still beneath her sleeping head, and trying to ignore the small whimper that Rey made in her sleep as he moved away from her. He let out a low huff of annoyance with himself, his cock throbbing insistently in his sleep pants. Reaching down with one hand, Ben slid it under his waistband, gripping his cock and starting to stroke it. He wondered disgustedly what kind of pervert he was to be doing this with the sleeping and unaware woman he loved beside him. 

What would happen if Rey woke up and found him jerking off as her head was cradled on his arm? Would she slap him? Would she pack up her things in the dead of night and head home, never to speak to him again?

He tried to stay as still as he could, the precum leaking from his slit giving him the lubrication he needed, and the woman lying next to him serving as the muse for the lurid thoughts in his head. He bit his bottom lip hard to keep himself from moaning out loud as he pictured Rey, naked and writhing underneath him as he fucked her perfect pussy.

A shiver ran through him, the feeling of skin sliding over sensitive skin creating a delicious combination, and Ben could only hope that Rey would stay sleeping beside him ... while he came ... thinking about her.

Suddenly, she flipped over. 

Rey slid her hand down his pants and over his as her voice purred out of the dark, “Did you really expect me to ignore the fact that you’re getting yourself off right beside me, when all I’ve wanted to do for the last four years was take care of you myself? Move your hand, Ben. Let me. Please.”

Ben said nothing, stunned into silence at first. Then, he was stunned into a whole new category of feelings as he felt Rey’s fingers wrapping around his engorged shaft. A shudder coursed through his body when she started to stroke his cock, her other hand reaching down to cup his balls.

“I have wanted this for so long, Ben,” Rey whispered sultrily. “I waited and waited for you to make the first move. I watched you date other people, and I did the same… but none of them were you.”

Ben finally opened his eyes to see Rey staring at him earnestly while her hand worked him, pre-cum leaking onto her hand. Not knowing what to say, Ben moved slightly and pulled her in closer to him, and then his lips met hers. She let out a tiny moan of delight, her lips parting under his so they could fully explore each other’s mouths. His hand came up to cup her breast, squeezing gently, and Ben let out a low groan when Rey pulled away from him. She smiled down at him as she got out of the sleeping bag and stood above him.

“Let’s continue this outside. The moon is full, the stars are out… and I want to see that sexy body of yours in the moonlight as you make me moan your name.” Rey gave Ben a grin before she turned and unzipped the flap to the tent, stepping outside into the cool air.

Ben followed a moment later. His length was heavy and throbbing against his leg as he came to a stop beside her where she sat on top of the picnic table, staring up at the sky above them. The stars twinkled across the endless sky, the moon casting muted light on her face as she smiled at him.

A thought occurred to him, and he grumbled lightly. “You were awake that whole time, weren’t you?”

Rey giggled and nodded unrepentantly. “Guilty as charged. I… I just didn’t know how else to find out if you wanted me, Ben. We’ve both had so many chances, you know?”

“Yeah. I know. I’ve wanted you for so long, Rey. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was scared. Why would someone like you want me, with my insecurities and anger issues and blatant dislike of society as a whole?” Ben ran a hand through his hair, his eyes glistening with the chaotic emotions he tried so hard to keep inside.

Rey reached out, fisting the material of his shirt and pulling his face towards her. “I think,” she said as he didn’t resist, her arms slipping around his neck, “that you are absolutely perfect the way you are, Ben Solo. I don’t want you to change one thing… well… except that I want you to ravish my body as often as possible. That’s the only thing I would change.”

She stood, her lips meeting his once more. This kiss was different, far more passionate than their first. Their tongues danced together, their hands exploring over skin in ways they had only dreamt about doing with one another.

Rey reached up and fisted her hands in his hair, whimpering as her core clenched with need from simply kissing him. His lips were as soft as she had imagined, his tongue hot and wet as it swiped over hers.

Suddenly, Ben lifted her up, and Rey looped her legs around his hips as he supported her weight in his arms. Rey ground herself against him, and he pulled his lips away to chuckle roughly, both of them panting heavily.

"So, to make sure we're both in agreement here," Ben said, his voice at a low timbre, "we both want this. Want each other. Sexually." His eyes met hers, and Rey nodded, biting her bottom lip in a way that made Ben let out a low groan as the tender bow of flesh was captured by those perfect pearly teeth of hers. “You’re so fucking sexy when you do that.”

“Yes. I want you, Ben. I’ve wanted you for a long time.” Rey’s voice was a breathy whisper in his ear, her lips ghosting across his sensitive earlobe a moment later. “I’ve lain in bed at night, my finger working my clit, thinking about you fucking me. I cum so hard, Ben.” He felt her hot, wet tongue licking at his earlobe before she sucked it into her mouth. Her teeth scraped lightly against the lobe, sending frissons of delight through his body and straight to his thick, ready cock.

“Fuck,” Ben whispered as brought one hand up, the other continuing to support her while her legs tightened about his waist. His fingers grasped the hem of her sleep shirt and lifted upwards. Her breasts were exposed to the night air as he flung it to the ground, his greedy eyes taking in the sight of her bared chest for the first time. She leaned back in his arms slightly to give him a better view.

“You’re exquisite,” Ben murmured, his eyes drinking her in. The moonlight glimmered off her sun-kissed skin, and Ben thought she looked like Selene, driving her moon chariot across the heavens. 

His eyes met hers and by unspoken agreement, he helped her slide back to the ground. Then his hands came up to cup her breasts, palms warm as they encompassed the soft mounds, her nipples hard nubs already. Ben leaned in, kissing her again and running his thumbs over her pebbling peaks, giving each one a gentle pinch as he pulled his lips away from hers to kiss his way down her neck and chest before taking one into his mouth. He laved at the nub, his other hand ministering to her neglected breast. His thumb ran over the hardened nipple until Ben switched sides, his tongue attending to the other.

Rey shuddered, her hands diving into his hair and gripping the silky strands, the feeling of his mouth finally on her skin almost too much for her to handle. She’d never imagined that just being touched would almost bring her to orgasm, yet she could feel the ache at the pit of her stomach building. 

Ben looked up at her, giving her nipple a tiny bite and scraping his teeth over it before bringing his lips back to hers for a searing kiss. His hands trailed down, sliding under the elastic band of her sleep pants, and Rey let out a whimper, knowing that she would soon have his hands all over her body. It felt like an eternity while he peeled the material off her, revealing her completely naked flesh to him. Ben took a step back, his eyes burning as he looked her over where she stood on the bench of the picnic table.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Rey.  _ Fuck _ , why didn’t I say anything sooner? We could have been doing this for the last four years… Lay back on the picnic table, sweetheart. I’ve been dreaming about tasting you for years now.”

Obeying, Rey sat down on the top of the picnic table, wanting nothing more than to have Ben between her legs, his mouth, tongue, and fingers doing unspeakable things to her. As she started to lay back, she changed her mind, remaining upright as she rasped out a demand of her own, “Ben… please… take off your clothes. I want to see you.”

Ben’s eyes never left hers while he shucked his shirt and sleep pants, standing bare before her after only a heartbeat, as the moonlight pooled like silver on his sculpted chest.

“Fuck,” she whispered, letting her eyes trail over his body several times, stopping at the trail of hair on his abdomen leading down to his thick cock. Her heavy gaze took delighted notice of the fact that it was standing to attention against his stomach. Climbing off the table, she leaned down and placed a kiss to the start of his happy trail, her hand wrapping around his cock and starting to stroke as she kissed lower. Finally, she let her tongue swipe over the slit of his manhood, his pre-cum salty and earthy-tasting on her tongue. She trailed a wet path down his veiny length, sucking the sensitive skin of his balls into her mouth for a brief moment before letting her tongue trail up the other side. Then, she slid as much of his length as she could fit into the moist cave of her mouth.

“Jesus! Fuck, Rey…” Ben let out a long moan at the feel of her mouth taking the length of his cock, her tongue lapping at the vein along the bottom of it while her hand pumped the remainder in time with her mouth’s plunges. “Sweetheart…” Ben managed to groan out, trying to keep himself from grabbing her head in rough hands, from fucking her mouth. If he did that, he would be a goner for sure, and he didn’t want to cum in her mouth during their first time together. 

Resolutely, he grabbed her hair, pulling gently so as not to hurt her as she worked him with her mouth and hands. “Rey… sweetheart. Fuck… if you don’t stop, I’m going to cum, baby…”

Rey pulled her mouth off his cock with a wet-sounding pop. A trail of drool trailed between her lips and his head until she surged upwards, latching her lips onto his once more. His hands trailed down her body, his thumb finding her clit and starting to slowly circle it, sliding a thick finger into her. He pumped it slowly until she pulled away, whimpering as she looked up at him. 

She took a step away and held his eyes while she settled back, as he had originally requested Rey looked up at the stars twinkling above them in the night sky while Ben took his place between her thighs, his tongue licking a slow stripe up her center before moving in to claim the needy nub his thumb had revered moments before He used his lips to draw her clit into his mouth, sucking on it obscenely, and Rey saw stars of a different kind explode behind her closed eyes as she came hard. 

Her hips bucked against his hands and mouth as she moaned out his name again and again. Finally, she stilled, her hands tangled in Ben’s hair. He pulled away from her sobbing cunt reluctantly, resting his chin on her thigh and gazing up at her, his cock aching, ready for attention.

“Go sit in the chair, Ben,” Rey said breathlessly. His raven hair was mussed, his dark eyes still burning with a desire that gave Rey a heady rush straight to her still-pulsing core. This man was ready and willing to  _ worship _ her even more than he already had ... but that could wait until later. 

Rey had another thought for the time being.

Ben stood, crossing the small campsite to the folding chair beside the fire pit. Rey admired the planes and angles of his body from behind, watching the way the moonlight drew tantalizing designs across his skin, shadow its medium. After he’d settled himself in the chair, Rey stood. She gave herself a moment to find her balance after being wracked with the most glorious orgasm of her life. Ben’s eyes remained on her as she walked across the leaf-strewn ground between them, growing more hungry the closer she got.

As soon as she reached him, Rey straddled him, her opening teasing the base of his cock while she leaned in to kiss him. The musky taste of her essence still on his lips and tongue reignited the inferno inside her, despite her belief that she’d been completely spent by his sinful lips. 

“I’m clean and have an IUD, Ben,” she whispered huskily in his ear before teasing the lobe with her teeth again, waiting for him to respond.

“I-” Ben’s voice was a low, passion-filled growl as he finally responded, “I haven’t been with anyone in a year. I’m clean, too. Rey-”

Whatever he had been about to stay instead came out as a low growl of satisfaction when Rey reached down and positioned his cock at her opening before sliding down on him. She let out a hiss as his girthy cock caused a slight burning sensation as it stretched her wide open, more than any other man had before.

“Fuck, sweetheart. You’re so tight around my cock… like you were made for me…” Ben’s voice was almost feral-sounding as he watched Rey, who had stilled while her body stretched more to accommodate him inside her. Their eyes met, and then Rey started to move, effectively bringing the heavens above crashing down upon him. Every slide of her slick walls around him made him shiver, the filthy moans leaving his lips echoed by the beautiful woman moving on top of him, both of them striving towards the same end.

Racing to the pinnacle, they both reached their zenith before plunging back to earth, stars exploding around them like tiny pricks of pulsating light. They found their bliss together, each within the other. 

Spent, Rey fell forward, still breathing heavily, her sweat-soaked body collapsing against Ben’s heaving chest.

Neither spoke for a long time, Ben’s hand tracing soft patterns over Rey’s skin as he thought about where they would go from here. Would she want this to turn this into a relationship, or would this be the only thing she wanted from him - a once-a-year, three-day fuck-fest-in-a-tent?

“Stop it,” Rey’s soft voice drifted to his ears, sounding content and sleepy. “Stop worrying, Ben. I know you. You’re sitting there thinking about whether or not I want more than this. Let me just be clear here, Benjamin Lucas Organa-Solo: I want you and whatever you want to offer me. I’ve been in love with you for years, you oversized idiot. Now take me to bed in our tent. It’s starting to get cold out here, even if you are a human oven.”

Ben heaved out a relieved sigh and smiled before gathering Rey into his arms. He would always do as she requested if he could. That was what you did for someone you loved the way he loved her.

….

**_*** 2 Years Later ***_ **

Letchworth Gorge spread out beneath them as they stood on the train trestle two-hundred and forty feet above the Genesee River, but Rey and Ben only had eyes for each other. An old woman, clad in a dress that was clearly from the eighties, read from a book beside them, talking about what it was to be partners in life together. 

As Maz closed the book, looking at them through coke bottle glasses, she smiled. “As you have already spoken your vows to one another in the privacy of your own space, I shall now pronounce you husband and wife, true partners and fellow travelers on this planet. May the energy of the universe light your shared path through this life together. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Solo.”

When Ben leaned down to kiss Rey for the first time as his wife, his hand rested on her slightly swollen stomach. He knew that, no matter what, he would always have a home wherever she was.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Letchworth State Park is a park in Western NY, and contains the Genesee River Gorge - which is known as the "Grand Canyon of the East". I grew up less than 10 minutes away from it, so I had to pay tribute. I miss home, and here are some pictures of the park and the trestle from the end scene:
> 
> [The train trestle](https://www.rochesterfirst.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/66/2019/07/kucko_cam_letchworth_73119.jpg)
> 
> [Genesee River Gorge](https://www.gowyomingcountyny.com/img/pages/EogpLx/700w/Letchworth_Balloon-Over-Falls_BeverlyTheodore.jpg)
> 
> ..............................................
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! 
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)
> 
> May The Force Be With You!


End file.
